This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to flexible electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with rigid components. Rigid components often include rigid housing structures, rigid displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), rigid display cover layers formed from plastic or glass, rigid internal components such as rigid printed circuit boards, batteries, other electrical components or other rigid structural components. Electronic devices are commonly designed to have a rigid exterior structure.
Flexible display technologies are available that allow displays to be flexed. For example, flexible displays may be formed using flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology. Electronic devices with flexible display are commonly provided with rigid housing structures or other rigid structures that form a rigid electronic device.
Rigid electronic devices may be vulnerable to damage in the event of an impact such as a drop of the device on a hard surface.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices.